La sorpresa de Daiki
by Majo Walles
Summary: yaoi - Nadie podía creer quien era el padre del bebé con el que Daiki volvió de América. Convocatoria del grupo Aokaga de face Marzo de drabble (me quedó mucho más largo de lo pensado)


Resumen: Nadie podía creer quien era el padre del bebé con el que Daiki volvió de América.

Convocatoria del grupo Aokaga de face

Marzo de drabble (me quedó mucho más largo de lo pensado)

Categoría: KNB

Personajes: Aomine Daiki, Kagami Taiga.

Géneros: Romance.

Advertencias: M-preg.

Clasificación: NC-17

Completo: Sí

Capítulos: 1

Disclaimers: Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen.

Cuando los ex jugadores de la generación de los milagros vieron llegar a su antiguo compañero de un largo viaje a América, esperaron verlo cambiado, mas alto, quizás, mas fornido, más troglodita de lo usual o más tranquilo, pero nunca, ni en sus más locos suelos, se imaginaron verlo llegar con un bebé en brazos.

Y es que Aomine Daiki nunca se caracterizó por ser alguien tranquilo o sociable. Bien lo sabían Momoi y Kuroko, que pese al cariño que le tenían nunca se imaginaron que alguien le aguantaría, mucho menos en la cama y que terminaría en con un hijo.

Porque eso era claro, el bebé, de aproximadamente seis o siete meses de vida, era copia Daiki, pero con la piel más clara.

Las conjeturas sobre la madre del bebé fueron variadas, desde una despampanante americana con copa doble d, hasta una linda chica común y corriente que hubiera ganado el corazón del ex as de Too.

-¿Qué me ven?

Tres simples palabras que sacaron a todos de sus burbujas.

-Oh, Daiki, que bebé más mono –dijo su amiga extendiendo las manos para tomar al niño, que le fue entregado enseguida.

-Bienvenido a casa, Daiki.

-Muchas gracias, Akashi –dijo respetuoso. Lo que a todos les llamó la atención.

¿Desde cuándo Aomine no respondía con un simple bufido?

-Quiero ir a casa, quizás ahí podamos hablar, pero Tai tiene sueño y no lo he bañado desde hace dos días y está incomodo, así que mejor vamos.

Nadie se opuso a las palabras del moreno, por lo que todos partieron, pero era verdad, pese a que estaba muy cambiado, su seño estaba arrugado, estaba molesto por algo y sus compañeros averiguarían porque y la procedencia de ese bebé.

Como Daiki esperaba, todos sus amigos estaban que morían por preguntar por el bebé, pero él mismo estaba poniendo limites, estaba incomodo por el vieja, la primera vez que viajo lo hizo, si bien en compañía, sin nadie que necesitara su atención las 24 horas del día, por lo que no pudo dormir nada y su bebé estuvo inquieto, por que "él idiota" no estaba cerca. Detestara que Tai amara tanto "al idiota", pero a la vez le enternecía.

Para su buena suerte, una gran limusina lo esperaba, seguramente una de las tantas de Akashi.

Cuando todos estuvieron a dentro, Aomine soltó nueva información, que dejó aun más impactados a todos.

-Vamos al departamento de Kagami, tengo las llaves y me quedaré ahí mientras averiguo como decirles a mis padres sobre Tai.

Akashi asintió y le dio la dirección al chofer, pero todos miraban intrigados al moreno, que al ver al bebé tranquilo durmiendo en brazos de su amiga se acomodó y mejor y fue vencido por el sueño. Nadie se atrevió a preguntar nada, mucho menos a despertarlo, sólo lo hicieron cuando llegaron a los departamentos, Daiki bajó y le pidió el bebé a la chica, que había despertado hace un rato y jugaba con el pelo largo de la muchacha.

-Lo siento, no está acostumbrado a la gente con el pelo largo y le llama la atención –se excusó, pero la chica no le dio importancia, acaba de tener un amor platónico con el mini Daiki que era ciertamente adorable.

Cuando entraron al departamento Daiki dejó que sus amigos entraran y le ayudaran con el montón de maletas que traía. Él simplemente desapareció con la pañalera y el bebé en el baño, luego de un rato el ruido del agua se escucho y las risas del bebé llenaron el ambiente. Diez minutos después un renovado Tai apareció casi dormido en brazos de su padre, limpio y refrescado. Aomine fue a la cocina y preparó la leche del niño para alimentarlo, todo bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeros que no decían nada, estaban más entretenidos viendo como Daiki actuaba como madre del niño, en vez de padre.

Casi diez minutos más y Tai estaba completamente dormido, acostado en el moisés junto a Daiki que se hacía tronar los huesos del cuello cansado. Quería que todo el mundo se fuera, por lo que mejor traumarlos ahora y que huyeran más rápido.

-Bien, Daiki, es hora de que hablemos –dijo el emperador.

-Lancen sus preguntas, mientras más rápido las hagan, más rápido puedo ir a descansar.

-Quizás sea mejor venir en otro momento…

-¡No! –interrumpieron todos a Kuroko.

-No grite, van a despertar a Tai.

-Lo sentimos –se disculparon todos. Menos Akashi, el no se disculpaba con nadie.

-¿Por qué te fuiste de un momento al otro, Aominecchi?

-No fue de un momento en otro, la verdad. Venía planeándolo hace mucho y las cosas se dieron para hacer ese viaje, la universidad de Kansas me ofrecía un buena beca deportiva y yo necesitaba salir, irme por un tiempo, olvidar muchas cosas y a muchas personas.

-¿Querías olvidarnos a nosotros?

-¿Qué? No, Kuroko, quería olvidar más bien una serie de situaciones.

-¿Y ese bebé?

-Es mi hijo.

-Creo que Midorima se refiere a la madre del niño, Daiki.

-Ah, bien, también es mío.

-¿Minechin es mami de bebéchin?

-Sí, yo lo tuve, es mi hijo.

-¿Pero cómo? –dijo la chica impactada.

-Mira, resulta que el idiota puso su pene dentro de mí y…

-¡Cállate, pervertido! –gritó la chica avergonzada.

-Entonces no pregunten cosas que no quieren saber.

-No sabía que Aominecchi tenía esos gustos.

-Ni yo, créeme, fue un impacto el enterare –dijo más para él que para los demás.

-¿Y el padre del niño?

-El idiota no vino, supuestamente es más importante el trabajo en la maldita empresa de su padre que nosotros. Así que tomé a Tai y nos vinimos.

-Eso fue demasiado drástico, Daiki, ¿Le avisaste por lo menos al padre?

-Claro que lo hice…

-¿Cara a cara? –preguntó alguien desde la entrada.

-Hola, Kagami, que bueno que volvieras también –dijo Kuroko, feliz de ver a su otra ex sombra.

Todos se levantaron a saludar, pero Daiki se quedó en el sillón, al lado de Tai que seguía durmiendo, pero cuando Taiga se acercó al moreno las cosas cambiaron.

-Hola, Aomine.

Instantáneamente, luego de que Taiga hablara, el bebé abrió sus ojos y empezó a llorar.

-Lo despertaste, idiota –dijo molesto.

Taiga no le puso atención y sacó al bebé del moisés para mecerlo.

-Lo ciento, Tai, no fue mi intención, despertarte, hijo.

-Eres un idiota.

-Deja de llamarme así. Tú tienes la culpa… ¿Un mensaje de texto? ¿Eso para ti es suficiente como para avisar que volvías a Japón?

-Tu pequeña cabeza lo aguantaría.

-¡Se fueron de un momento al otro! ¡¿Cómo pretendes que no le tomara importancia?!

-¡La estúpida empresa de tu padre es más importante!

-¡Ustedes son los importantes para mí!

-¡Cállense los dos!

La voz de Momoi terminó con la discusión, haciendo que los dos involucrados voltearan a ver a sus amigos que se encontraban con la boca abierta, sin poder creer que todo eso significara lo que ellos estaban imaginando.

-¿El otro padre de bebéchin es Kagachin?

-Sí, Atsushi –dijo Taiga a su cuñado. Desde hace años que el alto, ahora pastelero, era novio de su "hermano" Himuro.

-¿Por qué no sabíamos de eso? –preguntó el emperador.

-No esperábamos que se enteraran así, pretendíamos volver en algún momento.

-Cuando al idiota se le pasara el entusiasmo por hacer feliz a papi.

Kagami contó hasta diez, de verdad que Daiki estaba muy molesto, por eso no dijo nada cuando le quito a Tai y se fue con él a la habitación.

-Lamento que tuvieran que ver esto.

-Creo que Aominecchi tiene razón –dijo Kise sorprendido a todos-. Creo que me sentiría igual si dejara de ser una prioridad para Yukio, mucho más si es por un trabajo.

-Pero el trabajo no es prioridad para mí, Daiki y Tai lo son.

-Quiero saber cómo pasó todo –dijo la chica, emocionada como si estuviera viendo una telenovela.

-Bien… -el rostro de Kagami se volvió sorpresivamente rojo.

-No les digas eso, yo traté y Satsuki casi muere.

-¡No iba a decirlo! –dijo alarmado, nunca se le ocurriría decir algo así, pero la idea, automáticamente pasó por su cabeza.

-La cosa fue así –dijo el moreno sentándose al lado de Taiga, quien pasó automáticamente su brazo por sus hombros-. Nos encontramos en América, me gustaba, le gustaba, nos hicimos pareja, me embaracé, tuvimos a Taiga. Nos peleamos y aquí estamos.

-Oye, no nos peleamos, tú tomaste tus cosas y te viniste.

-Es lo mismo –dijo aun molesto, pero el llanto en la habitación alertó a los dos que se levantaron al mismo tiempo.

-Yo voy –dijo el pelirrojo.

Los demás estaban algo impactado, no s esperaban que ellos llegaran a tener ese tipo de relación.

-Bien, creo que ya molestamos demasiado –dijo Akashi, logrando que todos se encaminaran a la entrada-. Creo que ustedes necesitan hablar, ya lo harán con nosotros.

-Sí, bien, no es como si tuviera que darles explicaciones.

Y ahí estaba el mismo Aomine Daiki que conocían todos. Tan apático y molesto. Seguramente antes sólo se estaba controlando por el bebé.

-Bien, entonces nos vamos –dijo el pelirrojo, logrando sacar a todo el mundo del departamento.

Cuando todos se hubieran ido Aomine respiro resignado, sin poder creer que de verdad estaba de vuelta en casa. Ahora tendría que enfrentar a sus padres y decirles que eran abuelos.

-Lo siento mucho –dijo el pelirrojo apareciendo por la puerta-. Nunca quise que las cosas terminaran así.

-Lo sé –dijo soltando el aire-. Creo que lo único que quería era huir de América, no quería seguir ahí, quería volver a casa, pero no podía, Tai y tú estaban ahí, no podía simplemente venirme…

-Ey, no te estoy culpando –dijo llegando al lado de su pareja y abrazándolo-. Yo también tengo la culpa, no debí concentrarme tanto en la empresa, ustedes son mi prioridad.

-Peor estabas tan entusiasmado con la oportunidad que te estaba dando tu padre que yo…

-Sí, pero a quien de verdad quería impresionar es a ti. Tú eres quien quiero que se muera por mí.

-Ya lo hago, idiota –dijo abrazándolo de vuelta, envolviendo a Tai entre los brazos cálidos de su padre.

-Te amo, Daiki, eso no lo olvides, ya veré que hago con papá y encontrar un trabajo aquí.

-Y enfrentar a mis padres.

-Sí… eso también .dijo divertido y asustado a la vez, pero su familia lo valía.

Fin


End file.
